Kagura Miyazaki
by TheMasked-Trickster
Summary: Zero. Shiki. Cross Acadamy. Add two vampire knight loving fangirls and it's a madhouse. ZeroXOC ShikiXOC Yuuki bashing as in calling her a whore cause she is one. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"You look so cute! I love you, Sugar Bear," My mom gushed at me. I smiled at her as she kissed my forehead. She had bought me a new orange shirt to go with my hair. It had poofy black frills in the front.

"Sakura, you're right she looks like a little lady," Nao Akayama, A.K.A my awesome stepdad, said to my mom.

I hugged her and she said, "So~ Do you miss your big brother Tsubasa?" I glanced up at her and she looked serious. "Yes, I miss Tsubasa-nii. But he's in Japan, so we can't see him right?" She smiled and said, "Well, Aiko's mama bought two tickets for Japan AND she signed Aiko up for a school close to Tsubasa!"

"Really?"

"Yup! I signed you up for his highschool and now you can visit with him for the school year!"

"YAY! But, what about you, Nao, Futo, and Izumi-chan?"

"We'll be staying here. We'll call you every month, don't worry."

I looked at her. My lips pushed out on reflex like they do when I'm sad or angry, I was sad. I pulled her into a hug and said, "I love you, Mama." She patted my head softly, "I love you too, Kagura-chan." Somehow everyone had gotten into a group hug.

I love my family so much. They always know what to say. It's not normal, we're weird and childish, but it's my family. I love them so much. I guess you could say it's like Tohru and her mom from Fruits Basket. Awesome manga. I used to be so in love with Kyo...Kyo-pyon. I smirked at the thought.

My full name is Kagura Ai Miyazaki. I'm Japanese but we do middle names. I just turned 14 a few months ago. I'm going to be a freshman in highschool soon. Ah, freshmen year. My older brother, Tsubasa, said it was a nightmare full of dresses and hazing. School will be starting soon. I guess I'm going to be going to a school in Japan thought.

I have firey orange eyes and red-orange hair. Don't hate on my awesome hair, or I'll find you...and kill you...While. You. Sleep. I'm on your ceiling right now. No, seriously, I am. Admit it, you looked. Ha! Moving on, my hair is cut just above my shoulders and I have V shaped bangs. I enjoy making people sign shit so that I get something from my favors. Dude...I just imagined myself as some sort of Mafia boss...No, I don't like being actually in charge. Too much paperwork. Maybe a consultant...Yeah!

I thought over being the consultant for my best friend, Aiko Hiroshi. She has black hair and crystal blue eyes. It sounds weird, but we used to hate each other. Now we're partners in crime. We're opposites actually. She's perverted and I'm not.

I had walked up to my room to go pack. I stopped to think over what books I would be taking with me. "Vampire knight? Naw, Aiko has enough of these. Naruto? Definitly. Harry Potter? Do I even have to ask." I looked up to see Nao and my younger brother, Futo, staring at me. I mummbled, "What?"

"Mom! She's talking to herself again!"

"Shut up, you little-"

"Mom! She's calling me little!"

"Futo, quit tattling."

"Yeah, tell 'im Nao!"

"Quit calling him names."

*time skip! XD*

I knocked on the front door of Aiko's house. Her mom opened the door, only to sneer at me and slam it in my face. I said outloud, "THAT was rude." I noticed a big tree right next to Aiko's window. I smirked and carefully pulled myself up the tree. I looked into the window and saw Aiko. When I knocked on the window I saw her jump. She made a funny face at me.

She walked up to the window and glared at me. "AIKOO~, OI. Nami wouldn't let me in through the front door, so I figured I would use your window." I shouted from behind her closed and locked window.

"Did anybody creepy looking follow you?" She asked before she unlocked the window. I pouted. "Uh. Yeah, I dunno. But some old pedophilic man followed me with some awesome candy!" I shouted back, smiling sweetly.

"Hm. Well, okay!" she said, opening the window.

I knew she didn't open it because I said there was a pedo following me, but because I said he had free candy.

God she needs to be more safe. Wait for it, headlines in tomorrows newspaper, "Girl dies at the hands of Random drugy!"

She looked out the window and frowned after I climbed in. "Where's the candy?" she asked sadly. "What? OH. Ushishishi, I lied." I laughed.

"Gurl. I am going to rip your vagina off and shove it down your throat." She attempted to threaten her. I smirked knowing was joking.

"I am not joking. Just so you know." She put up my hands in defense like how Kuzco does in the Emperor's New School. *I don't own.* She's weird like that...

"Riiight. So anyways, I've got ideas for new fanfictions!" I said happily while plopping down on her bed and picking up her volume 12 copy of Vampire Knight.

"Shoot." She said for me to continue while she re-locked her window and started to pack again.

"Well, I figured that maybe for FGAH, Ruby would finally find love!" I said happily. "Ruby? Love? In the same sentence? Please don't make me laugh." Aiko said smirking. "Hey, don't be mean to Ruby!" I tried to defend our friend.

"Chillax. You know I'm just picking on her! Nothing different." She said waving it off.

"By the way, what school are we going to? And do we have to do extra work?" I asked, really hoping we wouldn't have to do the extra work. I hate homework and paperwork.

"I dunno. I think it's some kind of Academy. Carry Academy? Kissy Academy? Christian Academy? OH GOD NO." She shouted in realization. "She's sending us to a Christian school? My mom would never send me off to some creepy forced religion school!" My eyes widened and I thought, _'Fuck no, Bitch!'_ I shouted. "Deuces suckah, have fun in Japan at your Christian school." I peaced out while getting ready to jump out the window.

"Oh, I found the pamphlet for Cross Academy!" Her dad said, walking in to her room.

"Cross Academy?" Aiko and I both shouted at the same time in shock.

**Authors Note: Tsubasa-nii's hair looks like this, only red-orange. **

**Okay...Yeah... this is the fanfic I'm writing w/ my friend ... Link: .net/s/7557490/1/Aiko_Hiroshi**

**Her's has more...Family problems...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime/manga references in this fanfic. I don't own cross acadamy or Vampire Knight. If I did, I would kill off Yuuki and Kaname...then pair Shiki and Ichijo together. Rima would marry Aido because she's obviously the only woman that can keep him in place. Kain and Ruka would finally be together. Zero would marry...I risk death by saying my feelings about Zero's love life(dammit Aiko...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap on what happened last time: Me and my bff found out we were going to a new school called 'Cross Acadamy', I might be able to see my Nii-chan in Japan, My bff got kicked out of her house, my mom wants me to go with to make sure she's not out of control...Fun times...THE FUCKING SHOW MUST GO ON! *THEME FROM MOULIN ROUGE HERE***

* * *

><p>Well, we've finally arrived! The ride here was awesome. Aiko's mama pretended to act nice and actually did something cool. She called ahead and had a cab ready. She called some lunatic driver! He nearly killed us on the way here by driving through all of the stop lights! I was laughing the whole time. I also made faces at many a loser passer-bye.<p>

That was the awesomest drive ever. Too bad he threw us out of the car, along with our bags onto the sidewalk in front of the academy.

When Aiko looked up at the stairs, she made a hilarious face. "WHAT IS THIS MADNESS?" she shouted, throwing her hands in the air. I looked up and "DA FUCK." was my only reply. I saw a million steps that leads to a huge ass gate at the top.

Okay, so, Aiko and I aren't the most athletic people in the world; we're more the laziest. We even have to stare at the remote for an hour before finally dragging ourselves to it.

About a buhgillion days later, we reached the top! I will never down them again, if I do, I'll have to go back up again... "SONOFABITCH." Aiko squealed, tripping over her own luggage. I laughed at her.

"Aiko, doesn't this place seem oddly familiar to you?" I asked, revelling in the strikingly familiar school. She took a look at it through the iron gates, before she made a weird face.

"Holy shit, Kagura. This is Cross Academy." She whispered in amazement, earning a glare from me for her stupidity. "Duh."

"No, this is the ACTUAL Cross Academy. From Vampire Knight."

My jaw dropped to the concrete ground in shock. "Gurl, are you trying to...no, nevermind."

"What? Aiko, what do you-OOH!" I realized something. She continued walking on through the front gates of the front of the academy. I stood in the same spot, counting down, waiting for her to realize what this meant. "3...2...1."

"OHMYGODZEROISHERE."

"So, realization finally dawns?" I smirked. She was so slow.

"Hey Kagura, guess what~" I singsonged.

"What?"

"Shiki is here also." *Cue my fangirl squee*

"OW BITCH, SHUT THE FUCK UP." Aiko shouted, hitting me in the head with her backpack. I shouted back, "FUCK OFF BITCH!"

We heard squealing coming from a seperate direction. It hurt my ears.

"Wutdafuck. Random creep time!" Aiko shouted happily, both of us grabbing our bags and skipping towards the noise.

There was a huge crowd of screaming fan-girls, sounding as though they're orgasming or something...orgy...pfft.

" 'SCUSE ME BITCHES. ANYBODY KNOW WHERE SIR DUDE MR CROSS IS?" Aiko shouted to the crowd. I slapped her on the arm. "You have to do it nicer!" I hissed. "Like this; Y'ALL BETTA SHUT DA FAWK UP BEFO' I WHIP ALL YO FAN-GIRLIN' ASSES." Silence fell over the crowd. That's how we do shit here.

"Thank you!" I said sweetly, and all the girls backed up one step, frightened of what I might do. I learned how to do that from my Grandpa. He knows how to be cool like that"Aiight, well who knows whe-" Aiko started off before she was RUDELY interrupted. I glared at the crowd.

"Everybody! Back up! Back up!" a pip-squeak, sugary voice shouted from behind the crowd. They were gonna get it.

"WHO THE FUCK IS INTERRUPTING ME?" Aiko shouted, walking forward a step. I sneered at the crowd, they seperated out of fear of both of us, revealing a short brunette girl. She was frozen in terror at the sound of Aiko's tone of voice. I glared at the tiny girl directly.

"I think there's your culprit." I grinned evilly, cracking my nuckles. That little bitch was gonna get it. The girl came running up to us. "Who are you two? Are you new? I am Yuuki Cross!" she greeted. My whore senses went off "Whore." I whispered. "What?" Yuuki replied, confused. "Nothing!"

"Cross is my father! Follow me!" she said happily, motioning for us to follow. I hate it when people smile so much, it creeps me out. One time, a teacher smiled at me so much...I smiled back and my eye started twitching. Back to the subject at hand, "Whore." I repeated, causing Yuuki to sweatdrop. I wanted her to yell at me like the whore she is...NOT SWEAT DROP!

"So, we've pretty much established that this is the Cross Academy?" I whispered as we followed behind the whore of the year. "Pretty much, yup."

I laughed, "SWEET! I am SO giving everybody hell! Well, except for Shiki. But ZOMG! This is so awesome!"

This continued on with us fangirling for the next 15 minutes until we reached Sir Dude Mr. Cross. Ushi shishi...fun name.

"We're here! Headmaster, this is...what are your names again?" Yuuki asked nervously. The whore didn't even bother to remember our names! That bitch!

"Yuuki darling, call me daddy!" Sir Dude Mr. Cross cried, sobbing very loudly. The Pansy...

Aiko and I exchanged glances before smirking. "Ohoho," I began. Papa to kiss in the dark? *I don't own* Interesting relationship they have...Both of the Cross' gave us puzzled looks.

"I see you two have one hell of a "father" and "daughter" relationship. Kaname and Zero aren't enough, so you had to go for your father too?" Aiko said, smirking evilly.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and a very pissed off aura entered the room. All it took was eye contact between Aiko and him before she looked like she was on ecstasy...

Zero was right there...I fucking wanted to see my beloved Shiki, dammit! Aiko squealed with happiness, and she went into an odd space cadet mode.

"Aiko, Aiko, Aikoooo~, oi, crazy stalker chick, back to reality." I tried to get her attention, key word: TRIED. I gave her an annoyed sigh. God, it pisses me off when she does this.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIt's noooooooooot, easy having yourself a good time~" she began, knocking her out of her stupid fantasy of something Zero related. "GREASING UP THOSE BETS AND BETTERS, WATCHING THEM, AND DON'T...Forget...us?...oh." She sang until sudden realization dawned. She DARED to sing the wrong words?

"Dumbass! Those aren't the right words!" I smacked her upside the head. Dumbass.

"WELL 'SCUSE ME. I TRIED. SO SHUDDAP." She shouted back.

"DON'T USE THAT TONE ON ME." I said like a mom just to annoy her.

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME?"

"OH GO FUCK YOURSELF."

"GLADLY! Lawlwut."

There were a few moments of tenseness in the air, but then Aiko and I ended up on the floor laughing.

"They're psychotic!" Zero shouted. I decided to mess with him. So, I stood up and made my eyes wide. Then, I smiled innocently at him. He took an involuntary step back.

"Oh Zero, my darling Zero, please, don't flatter us." Aiko said, suddenly putting a death grip onto his arm and hugging it, the little slut. I thought she loved Ciel!

"Slut!" I shouted to Aiko. She smirked and stuck her tongue out at me. I glared at the little slut.

"Everybody! Please, calm down!" Yuuki tried to stop whatever madness that was about to happen...Too late, we're already mad as hatters.

"Calm your tits, geez." She said, letting go of her death grip on Zero's arm and walking up to the chairman's desk.

"Ohai. I'm Aiko Hiroshi, and this is my best friend Kagura Miyazaki. We're transferring here, so we'll take our stuff and go to our dorms." She said seductively. God she was weird...He's obviously gay.

"Actually, Miss Hiroshi, first, we are going to determine whether you are day class or night class. Same with you, miss Miyazaki." Sir Dude Mr. Cross said, folding his hands together on his desk.

"Zero, what class are you in?" Aiko asked him, tilting her head a bit. Don't answer her, Dude. Don't answer her.

"Day. Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Great! Okay, Sir Dude Mr. Cross, we'll be in the day class. Now, if you don't mind, the uniforms?" She asked, she held out her hand, expecting something from them. Dumbass.

"Dis bitch." I muttered, smirking as she flipped me off.

Sir Dude Mr. Cross gave a heaved sigh. When people sigh, *insert russian accent* it makes me pleasure smile. "I suppose we enroll you in the day class. Miss Miyazaki, are you in any relation to a Tsubasa Miyazaki?" he asked me.

"TSUBASA'S HERE?" Aiko shouted, throwing her hands on his desk, breaking it in half. I stared at the damage. The whole room sweat-dropped at us. Is it just me, or is there a lot of sweat dropping? '3' They's be jealous of our mad skillz.

"I take that as a yes?" he chuckled.

"That's my onii-san!" I said happily. He goes here? LAWLZ! I miss him so much.

"AND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE. Lawljk. It's Zero." She said, jabbing at him with her thumb.

"Who is she, and why is she so obsessed over me?" Zero asked grossed out. He had no idea.

"Oh, Zero, old buddy, old pal, stop being so conceited!" I laughed, giving him a hard smack on the back.

"Hands off my man!" She said, pushing me. I glared at her.

"Bitch wanna fight?" I challenged. She pushed up her sleeves, made fists, and stood in a poor excuse for a fighting stance.

"Fuck yeah, bitch wants to fight!" She threw back.

"P-Please! No fighting!" Yuuki tried to jump in front of us.

Aiko and I gave disappointed head shakes to Sir Dude Mr. Cross. "And you really use her as something threatening against the students?" Aiko tried to stiffle a laugh as she said that.

"Hey! I'm useful!" Yuuki shouted back angrily.

"No she's not." Zero commented.

"I'm more useful than you are!"

"On the corner?" I smirked, thinking perverted thoughts.

"BUUUUUURN." She said, throwing up her arms(like Kelso does in That 70's Show.(I don't own)).

"I've just realized something." Zero announced.

"Yes, oh great almighty sex god?"

"...Ignoring that. But how the hell do you know my name? Nobody told you!"

"...Awshit. WAY TO GO AI. FUCK SHIT UP RIGHT AWAY." I shouted, slapping Aiko upside the head. "STOP THAT."

Sir Dude Mr. Cross observed us closely. My inner self shouted, "PEDOOOOOO!".

"And why do you keep calling me a whore?" Yuuki asked me, with tears in her too big eyes. Aiko turned red from holding her breath. Then, she full out laughed.

"Well, you see, you keep hanging on Kaname and Zero, toying with Zero's heart and all for incest, so I plan on stopping you before you progress to far, and have Zero fall in love with me!" Aiko said in a sugar coated tone. Yeah, can you imagine their faces while she's looking directly at them? I smirked.

"And Kaname is your-" I started before I was hit in the head with a large, unknown object. Making fall.

Yes. She threw a chair at me, that Bitch.

"Miyazaki-san!" Yuuki said worriedly, trying to help me, that whore.

"OW BITCH, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I shouted at her from my new spot on the floor.

She was laughing so hard it looked like she was going to piss herself. I thought, _'Don't piss yourself on the nice carpet.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yo, this was fun...I have authors note writer's block**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick recap: Aiko creeped Zero out, I used my sarcasm as a weapon, Yuuki is a total whore as usual, and I ate toast...I wish the last part was true...I wants me some toast.**

* * *

><p>This was really bad. What if they figured it out. "I think Zero has a point." HA! That's a whole bunch of shit. "It is rather suspicious about your knowledges." Dammit Aiko!<p>

* * *

><p>"GURL, what you be talkin' bout?" Aiko asked in a ghetto voice, attempting to throw him off. I stiffled my laughter.<p>

"Please refrain from stupid." Sir Dude Mr. Cross said.

"WOAH. HE'S MEAN! I expected him to be the happy gay type. " I whined, I knew it would annoy this bastard that dared to call me stupid. I'm a fucking vallidictorian! This caused Aiko to giggle, and Zero to smirk a little bit.

"I am talking about-WAIT, GAY? WHAT DO YOU MEAN GAY?" Sir Dude Mr. Cross started to freak out. I smirked at his antics.

Aiko and I fell to the ground, Laughing our asses off and most likely dying. My sides hurt like hell now. Sir Dude Mr. Cross was pouting at us. This made him look even more gay! I laughed harder.

"It's not funny!" Sir Dude Mr. Cross sobbed.

"It's pretty funny to me." Zero replied, stiffling back laughter. I smirked at the fact that I made him hold back laughter. Bri was glaring at me like I did something wrong. I smirked. She thought I liked Zero? No, my heart belongs to Shiki and only Shiki.

There was a knock on the door. "Ah! He's here!" Yuuki said joyfully. Aww shit. Ms. Priss is here.

"Ah, Kaname, thank you for coming!" Zero growled out, "Kuran..."

"Kaname? Kaname who? Is he some kind of prissy pants loser who would fall in love with his sister that isn't actually his sister?" Aiko asked. She earned a raised eyebrow. I was proud of her sarcasm. I was rubbing off on her.

"What ever are you talking about?" Ms. Priss asked suspiciously.

"You never know with her. I usually use sarcasm with her, because it's my natural defense against stupid. OH BURRRN." I shouted. I smirked as Aiko facepalmed. That dumbass.

"You see Kaname, we have an...interesting...new addition to the day class." Sir Dude Mr. Cross informed that total priss.

"Ah...I see. But what about-" Shitshitshitshitshit! Stupid Kuran! Um...Uh...DISTRACTION! I hurled a chair at Aiko, effectivly hitting her in the head. I've got killer aim.

"PAYBACK, BITCH." I laughed. Aiko glared daggars.

"As I've said before, they are psychotic. I think they have the wrong school. The mental asylum is down the road, to your left." Zero pointed out. That bastard.

"Oh. I guess you just got out?" I smirked evilly.

Aiko suddenly jumped at me. And she started punching and hitting. And we had a big fight in Sir Dude Mr. Cross' office and caused a big scene. It was fun.

And then we found out that I would be rooming with Yuuki(much to my dismay) and Aiko got roomed with some Kimi chick, lucky ass. Oh, and currently, Zero is escorting Aiko to her room. ^-^ Sir Dude Mr. Cross asked me to stay back for a bit. I watched as Aiko left with Zero. If he does anything bad, oooh, I swear, I will kill that jerk face. Oh yesssss~

* * *

><p>"So...You do know what you are, right?" Cross asked. My usual smile faded. The whore looked back and forth between us. She looked like she wanted to know what was going on. I smirked, "That depends. What are you playing at, Kaien?" "Your pureblood status!" He glared at me.<p>

Yuuki's mouth dropped to the floor. I smirked and said, "You will make Kuran very happy one day, with that wide mouth of yours." Yuuki shut her mouth and blushed so she looked like a tomato with nasty brown leaves on top. Then, I noticed something...Was that...GLITTER on Kuran's face? "GLITTER SWAG EDWARD CULLEN! You're FABULOUS! *cue spirit fingers*"

Yuuki glared, causing me to smirk. "Neh~ Bitch, what chu lookin' at. You pissed I'm yellin' atcho man?" She blushed again, "He... He's not my man." My smirk changed into a cheshire cat grin. She backed away. Then Kuran went and said, "You are a pureblood, like me. Why do you wish to be in the day class. It seems that both you and your brother insist on this."

"Miyazaki-senpai is a VAMPIRE!" The little whore looked like her head was going to explode. My cheshire cat grin faded as Kaname stood up and said, "Answer my question, Myazaki-san."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Make me, Pedo-face!" His glare intensified. I glared right back at him. I knew what would freak him out, it worked with everyone. I pulled my hands together infront of me and smiled. I giggled like a little girl and said, "Kaname-sempai~! If you tell me how babies are made I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Everyones jaws dropped. Oh yessssss~. I walked over to him seductivly and held back my disgust. I placed a hand on his chest and said, "Pretty please~," then I smirked and said, "Seaweed headed pervert!" I knee-ed him in the kiwis and ran behind the desk.

I laughed as he glared daggers at me from the floor. I smiled and said, "I'll tell you what you want now." Yuuki screached at me, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"I WANTED TO MAKE SURE THAT WHEN HE HAD SEX HE WOULDN'T HAVE ANY DEMON'S SPAWN IN THE FUTURE!"

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!"

"I DUN WANNA LET HIM HAVE BABIES!"

"...That's messed up, Miss Miyazaki..." Kaien said. I went back to my innocent continued, "Please tell us why you want to stay in the day class."

"When I was born...I was close to Aiko's age. Aiko's family was...were, vampire hunters. As a pureblood...We have to keep an eye on her. Her parents were killed because of their bias toward all vampires. So I was told to watch her. If she ever showed signs of hating vampires like her parents did...I had to kill her."

Yuuki's eyes widened. "You mean...You aren't actually her friend...you were just ordered to be?" I glared at her. How dare she make her own ussumptions! I slapped her across the face and shouted "No, you ugly whore! I'm actually her friend!"

She was sitting on the floor, holding her cheek in shock. Kaien and Kaname shouted, "Yuuki!" They went to help her up. I glared daggers at her and I continued. "We hated each other with a passion until fifth grade. One day...she didn't come to school. A day turned into a week. A week turned into a month...The teacher finally announced that Aiko was in the hospital. I went to visit her. I brought her a book called Furuba. She really liked it. From then on...our friendship was real."

I looked at them. The whore stood up and said, "...I'm sorry." Then Ms. Priss stood up and was all like, "Yuuki, she needs to apologize as well."

"Why da fuck do I have to?"

"You slapped her and called her a whore."

"It would have had LESS EFFECT!"

"Apologize...or I'll tell your brother you kicked me there."

"He'd be proud!"

"Just apologize."

"I apologize for hitting you and calling you a whore, Yuuki," I said in a sugarcoated tone. They all shivered. I reverted to my usual self after that. I sneered and said, "You happy now, Ms. Priss?"

"Who is miss Priss?"

"You, dumbass."

I smirked at how pissed he looked. How fun. I giggled and I suddenly felt an electric shock. My eyes widened and I whispered, "I feel a disturbance in the force." I tried to run out of the room but Kanajerk stopped me. I shouted, "LET ME GO, PRISSY BOY! I WILL BEAT CHO' ASS!"

"Calm down. What's going on?"

"There's a disturbance in the force of the universe! Aiko is mad at Zero!"

"How do you know this?"

"I AM MOTHER FUCKING GOD!"

Kaname let me go, in shock. I kicked his knee and ran like hell screaming, "I AM GOD! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RUN RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME I'M KIRA! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I ran in a zig zagging pattern and continued to sing like a retard, "JUST KEEP SWIMMING! JUST KEEP RUNNING! WOOHOOO! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME KANA-BASTARD! BAHAHAHA- FU-GAH!" I ran into Zero while running at top speed. That shit hurts.

I shouted in his face, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"WATCH WHERE _YOU'RE_ GOING!"

"I WAS RUNNING AND SCREAMING! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?"

He was silent after that. I looked around and asked, "Where's Aiko?"

"She ran off after finding out I fooled her into thinking a girl was her roommate."

"What did the girl say to her?"

"That she looked like a nerd."

"How was she dressed?"

"Aiko or the girl?"

"The girl."

"She was wearing pink."

"Dumbass. No wonder she was pissed and you have a bruise on your face! She hates hipsters!"

"Hipster?"

"Fancy word for pink slut! Let's go dumbass!" I turned to see Kaname, Yuuki, and Kaien running after me. I smirked and ran at full speed. I heard Kaname shout at Zero, "Why didn't you stop her?"

I laughed and started to sing again, "WAKA LAKA JUST TO BE TOGETHER! WAKA LAKA GLORY GLORY GLORY! WOOOOOO!" I was suddenly intersepted by a lasso going over my head, clinging to my stomach, and pulling me backwards. I turned and saw Kana-jerk holding the rope.

I smirked and said, "Kaname-senpai...How'd you get so good with a rope?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fun~ Kana-jerk is a pervert! X3 I'm having fun here!**


	4. Chapter 4

**quick recap: Kana-jerk was kicked in the kiwis, gonads, or balls. I ran away singing, I slapped the whore, I ran into a beat up Zero, I felt a disturbance in the force. I don't own Shugo chara or Vampire Knight...**

* * *

><p>Kana-jerk glared at me. I smirked and said, "How are your kiwis?"<p>

"Fine. No thanks to you."

Zero smirked and asked, "Kiwis? What did you do."

"I'm not telling you. But I'll give you a hint...It involves me kneeing him in the balls."

Zero looked happy for Zero. Too happy. I glared and said, "Alien has stolen Zero's body..." I dragged out 'body' in a low voice.

Everyone sweatdropped. At the moment I was tied up and crawling toward the door. The disturbance was getting stronger so I said, "My BFFL sense is tingling."

Kaname left to go and get his possy. I smirked as he limped away. Zero was also smirking. Yuuki looked like she was angry but still understood me a little. That whore better back off. No way am I being friends with a slut!

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours and I was still tied up. I was being led around by Kaname. He had a line of rope so that it was like a leash. That bastard was enjoying this WAY to much. I might as well have made it more fun for me.<p>

"I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES. EVERYBODY'S NERVES. EVERYBODY'S NERVES!" This repeated until Ruka lunged at me and had to be stopped by Seiren. But...Seiren let her go and Ruka got a nice solid kick in the shin.

Zero was smirking again. "Why do you insist on using violance and songs to annoy us?" Kaname asked.

I smirked and said, "It make me pleasure smile," in a Russian accent.

I heard Aiko's voice shout, "RAPEEEEEEEEEE. RAPEEEEEE. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE." I turned to everyone else and said, "I told you," in a matter-of-fact voice. They untied me. We all ran into the forest.

I heard someone shout, "IMPURITY!" My smirk widened. I knew that voice.

"TSUBASA ONII-TAN," Aiko shouted. I glared at the direction she was in, that dumbass was loud.

"SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES." I heard Aiko shout. We all turned a corner to see Aiko pointing directly at Kaname. She was sitting in my Nii-tan's arms like a princess. Tsubasa was wearing a day class uniform. His hair and eyes were the exact same shade as mine. I really did love his hair!

But Aiko...That bitch was in so much trouble for making me worry!

"OI, WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOUR LOST ASS FOR HOURS." I shouted, visably pissed. I stopped and looked at Tsubasa for a few moments. "Ohey Tsubasa." I said nonchalantly. On the inside I was Squee-ing.

"We haven't seen each other for years, and all my baby sister can say is 'Ohey'? What is this?" he sobbed. Aiko patted his back, attempting to hold back giggles. Dumbass failed! Her face was all red and funny lookin'

"Aido, you have broken school rules once again. You tried to harm a day class student, led the student purposely out of distance, and nearly gave away our secret." Ms. Priss listed in a holier-than-thou voice. EWWWWW.

All Aido could do was look down at his feet in shame. I smirked. I never liked his playboy bunny face.

"Nearly gave away your secret? AND DUDE. THIS GUY DIDN'T TRY TO HARM ME, THIS WAS FULL-ON RAPE MAN, RAPE." Aiko shouted.

Everyone glared at her...annoyed.

"...Well. I see nobody takes the victim's story." Aiko said crossing her arms.

I giggled.

"...You seriously thought he was going to rape you? Seriously?" I asked holding back my laughter.

"I wasn't trying to rape you! Oh my god! How many times do I have to tell you this?" Aido defended, throwing his arms in the air.

"I believe this is something the headmaster should decide on. Miyazaki-kun, you should take your sister elsewhere. Aido, follow me to my room. Takuma, please, take miss Hiroshi, and wait with her in my office." Kaname said, throwing out demands here and there.

"You're going to go have gay sex with Aido?" I giggled, earning many glares. They obviously knew he was gay. I think only Aiko and I were the only ones laughing. Bastards don't know real humor.

Kaname gave Tsubasa a piercing glare, meaning 'Get dis bitch outta here, affors I ends you. lol'

"Kagura, c'mon. Let's go look for some jubiley ice cream or something." he offered. My eyes lit up and I was on cloud nine. The Inner Me's were either dancing the happy dance...or flying with tiny angle wings.

Aiko looked at me like I was an idiot. She just be jelly I had ice cream and she didn't. I ran off with my Nii-tan. Lol in America, it's pronounced Knee tan!

* * *

><p>Tsubasa showed me one of the kitchens. He opened the door to the freezer...OHMAIGAWDOHMAIGAWDOHMAIGAWD FUCKING ICE CREAM HEAVEN! I laughed, "BAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"<p>

Tsubasa decided to laugh too, "WAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" We laughed together, like Tadase from Shugo Chara, everyone in the kitchen shuffled out. Lol, realization dawned on me just now...WE'RE IN THE NIGHT CLASS KITCHEN! Blood flavored ice cream for everyone! Meaning me and Tsubasa.

I took a bite...IT TASTED LIKE SHIT! I spat it out, as did Tsubasa. Nii-tan said, "How's Mama and the others?"

"They're awesome...as always!"

"Futo still giving you trouble?"

"That damn brat won't except that I'm older."

Tsubasa handed me some double fudge brownie ice cream. I smiled as I tasted the brownie bits. Tsubasa was eating Blue Moon. One of our favorites! Tsubasa was eating it really fast. Tsubasa made a face. He was choking. His face turned red, so I punched his back.

He smiled and said, "I feel like an uke now. This sucks."

Funnest shit evah! Tsubasa's smile widened and he whispered into my ear. My eyes widened with anticipation. Tsubasa and I took all the different flavors of ice cream out of the freezer. OHMAIGAWD TSUBASA'S A GENIUS! I smirked as we pulled two tables together. Tsubasa left the freezer open.

* * *

><p><strong>This is gonna be good! If you have no idea who Tadase is from Shugo chara... BEHOLD THE POWER OF LINKS!<strong>

**http:/ www ./ watch?v= IrhatH85Bt8**

**http:/ www. / watch?v=- SS1jjgR0k8&feature= related**

**Without spaces!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick RECAP! Okay...Tsubasa Nii-tan shows up, I kick Ruka, Aiko is taken away by a pervert and I don't stop it, I get ice cream with Nii-tan.**

* * *

><p>Tsubasa and I glared at the enemie before us. It was known as: All-The-ice-cream-you-could-possible-want-and-then-some sundea. It had every flavor in the night class dorm in it. The sundea was seven feet tall, without the three foot tables, and took up two tables. It was covered in different sauces that Nii-tan had found.<p>

We attacked the sundea without any hesitation. As we were eating, it fought back, hitting me with the dreaded brain freeze. I held my head, waiting for it to stop.

I asked Tsubasa-Nii, "Nii-chan...Why do we have to be near that douche-y Kaname pure blood? He's a douche."

"He thinks he's the king of the pure bloods, we're going to put him in his place." He answered.

"Ohai dumbass." A new voice said. Tsubasa and I turned around, hoping no one heard us. It was just Aiko. We ran and glomped the fool.

"UWAH. FAWK. GET OFF." She shouted, shoving us off of her. We both sat up and gave her identical pouts. She flicked both of our foreheads and peaced out. She runs like a girl.

"BITCH." I called after her.

* * *

><p>We finished off our enemy. Tsubasa had fallen. I teared up and cried, "TSUBASA! DON'T LEAVETH ME! FOR THOU HAST PROMISED THAT THEE WOULD STAY WITH ME EVERMORE!"<p>

"Tis too late, sister of mine. I am fading as thou speaketh."

"NO! YOU JEST! TIS A LIE!"

"Farewell, sister. Twas a blast."

I stopped my crocodile tears and said, "...'twas a blast'? The hell was that?"

"I got bored..." I am so like him.

"...I love you, man."

"Pssha. Love you too. I'm going back to my dorm. You go find Aiko."

"Kay~"

* * *

><p>I smiled as I ran out of the dorms. It was nice to have Tsubasa-nii here. He was so nice and fun to be around. I suddenly had an idea, Aiko was gonna love it. I had to find her now.<p>

I smirked as I saw Aiko and Zero having a moment. I was so going to ruin it. I ran down the hall and shouted, "OI!"

"What the fuck do you want?" She asked annoyed. "I HAVE GREAT NEWS! Buuut, first, you need to come somewhere with me." She glared at me for some time, hoping I'd get the hint that her and Zero were having a heart-to-heart moment there. That dumbass knew NOTHING.

"So, will you?" I asked. She made a face that said, 'Nope. She didn't get it.'

"Fine. Where to?" She asked. She looked tired. "Are you guys _stupid_?" Zero deadpanned. Aiko and I gave him a confused look. Da fuck was he talking about? "Hello? I'm a _prefect_. It's past curfew."

"Your point being?" I asked annoyed. ABUSE OF POWER! Before Zero could answer, we both took off running down the hall laughing loudly, most likely waking up half of the campus.

* * *

><p>"So, where exactly are we going?" Aiko asked after we escaped Zero.<p>

"Somewhereeeee~" I sing-songed. I felt a pain on the back of my head and saw a rock fall down next to me.

"OW BITCH. WUTDAFUCKWASTHATFOR?" I shouted.

"For being a dick."

"AW HELL NAW. I KNOW you ain't tryin' to _start_ shit with me." I said in a ghetto voice, causing us both to laugh.

"But srsly dude, I can't tell you. Otherwise you won't go." I continued.

She stopped walking. "FUCK MAN. C'MON. I JUST SAID-never mind. But come with me, It'll be fuuuun~" I sang again.

Her eyes lit up. I smirked. All right. She gets it. Our idea of fun is evil, and evil means torment, and torment means having a great laugh. "I'M IN!" She shouted, throwing her fist in the air.

"We're going to Kaname's room." Her eyes widened.

* * *

><p>So, after we made it into the night class dormitory, Takuma(the hottie blondie) directed us up to Kaname's room. During those few minutes walking up the stairs and to his room, Aiko introduced Takuma to me, and we talked the whole time, Aiko was forever alone.<p>

Takuma knocked on the door after we got there, which was greeted by a cold voice on the other side saying 'Come in.'

"Kaname, I've brought Miyazaki-san and Hiroshi-san up. I'm not so sure what they needed, but I'm pretty sure it's harmless. I'll be going now!" he said cheerfully, leaving the room. I smirked. Harmless. The fool.

"Kaname-chan, what are you doing?" I asked in a childish voice. "I'm working. Wait...what did you call me?" Kaname asked, a little off-guard.

"Hn? I called you Kaname-senpai!" I said happily. I was smirking on the inside. Aiko raised my eyebrow, and a smirk grew wide on her face.

"No, you called me Kaname-chan." he replied.

"Noooo~"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"What?"

"...I don't know anymore." Kaname said, baffled at how he had just been confused. Aiko giggle. I kept the face I was making, filled with curiosity.

"Miyazaki, what exactly do you know?" he asked, trying to take control of the conversation. Idiot didn't know who he was dealing with

"Well, I've heard that you're big." I answered simply. Aiko's face turned red from holding in laughter. Kaname's eyes windened in shock.

"What?"

"Well, I mean, come on. It's not that hard to tell!" I *coughfakecough* defended.

"That's indecent!" Kaname shouted.

"How? You act all big and hard all the time! So therefore, it's easy to point out!" I looked confused now. Aiko was turning blue from holding in her laughter.

"Miyazaki!"

"WELL, you are, because you're a big shot and well-known! You pervert!" I shouted back, struting out of the room. Aiko followed her, and we walked passed a very confused Takuma. Yeah. He obviously heard _everything. _What fun!

* * *

><p><strong>heheheheheheh. Kaname's a pervert~<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**So, a little re-cap: Nii-chan and I made the ULTIMATE SUNDEA! I lost Nii-chan in the war against ULTI-SUNDEA, We spoke Shakspear, I ruined a moment between Aiko and Zero, I confused Kana-pervert.**

* * *

><p>"AHAHAHAHA OMG. THAT...THAT JUST KILLED ME." Aiko shouted while laughing. I held my hands to my ears. Bitch was loud.<p>

Currently, me and Aiko already decided to skip our first day of school to sleep. So much fun happened tonight, plus the fact that we're just going to wander the campus. It's 3:48 in the morning. I smirked at that thought.

"So, shall we see if Aido is creepin' again, or what?" I asked with a smile. I love the was I think. "We shall." Aiko smirked evilly. We linked arms and skipped off towards the direction of the night class dorms once again. I was so excited!

* * *

><p>"Suspended for two weeks? You should damn right feel bad! That poor girl thought you were going to rape her!" I heard Ruka shout at Aido. We were at the dorms. I love windows, perfect to look through.<p>

"I couldn't help it! These blood tablets, they just aren't enough!" he shouted back. Lawls. I'm still laughing about that. He so sounds like he was gonna eat her out.

"Well, I think that I might've, I mean, after I drank her dry, but...I don't know." I WAS LAUGHING TRYING SO HARD TO HOLD IN MY LAUGHTER! FUCK THAT! I JUST LAUGHED! Aiko's face...Ohmaigawd! Priceless!

"You are such a sexist pig!" Ruka shouted, slapping him across the face and strutting away. GOD I hate it when people strut.

"I sense the presence of a...pureblood." Aido sniffed. "No shit." Kain replied bluntly. SHITSHITSHITSHIT! I jumped in through an open window. Whoever created them is a genius. I picked up a chair and flung it at Aido and Kain. It hit both of them. They fell over with a nice musical thud.

Aiko decided to stop hiding and come inside "Is...Is it dead?" she asked, poking Aido in the cheeks. Lawls. The ones on his face, but that sounds perverted. To clear up any confusion, I knocked Aido out. Kain survived the hit, and didn't get knocked out. That was upsetting.

"Nice shot." Shiki observed. My heart skipped a beat. I turned around to see Shiki. Rima was nodding whilst chewing on her pocky. "Heeeeeeeeellooooo~ And what's your name?" I asked Shiki, sitting on his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck. I know I sound like a whore, but he. is. hot.

"Senri Shiki." he said in his monotonous voice. I blushed at how perfect it was. I was in love as soon as I saw him. Aiko shook her head. I cocked an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

"Whore."

"Shiki! She's being mean to me!" I whined to him. "Deal with it." he replied bluntly. I saw that coming, god I love him. I gave him a pout before getting off of him and pushing up my sleeves. "OI, BITCH, YOU WANNA FIGHT?"

"FUCK YEAH I DO!" She shouted back.

"What is this ruckus down here?" A prissy voice said from up the stairs. I growled.

"Miyazaki! Hiroshi! To my office." Kana-priss demanded. _Or we could make a run for it_, I thought. Aiko and I exchanged glances, nodded, and ran like hell out of the place.

* * *

><p>So, our plan didn't work out as well as we thought it would. We made it back to our dormitory, but standing in front of the doors was Kaname and Kaien. Dammit.<p>

"Follow me." Kaien said with a disappointed tone, turning around and walking towards his office. Like fuck I was going to feel bad! That bastard better watch his back.

Anyways, we followed him without struggle. But what was pissing me off was that prissy pants was still following us. If he wasn't there we could totally escape. Ushi shishi, or I could kick his kiwis again. Meh, once was enough.

"Are we going to die?" I whispered in Aiko's ear.

"I sure hope not. My parent's wouldn't do anything, but your family would come here and kill them personally." She whispered back. We giggled, but stopped when Kaname glared at us. "Problem, officer?" Aiko said, attempting her best trollface. I smirked. Dumbass. *gasp* That bastard dared to ignore us! REVENGE! I DEMAND REVENGE!

"Ahem. Mr. Cross dude, you do know that if you killed us, my family would come to kill you personally, limb by limb, and make sure you live a slow, painful, riveting, death?" I asked sweetly. Aiko's face made my day. It was the face she made when she called me, "The devil's spawn"

"Eheheheheheh." he fake laughed nervously. SUCESS! "Miyazaki. Stop being a dolt." prissy pants commanded. HOW DARE HE! "NO. YOU AIN'T DA BOSS OF MEH. WHO DO YA THINK YOU ARE? HUH? YAKUZA BOSS!" I shouted.

"Miyazaki-san, please, calm down." Kaien attempted. I pouted before quieting down. Aiko stuck her tongue out at me and I gave her a death glare in return.

* * *

><p>Now we're in Kaien's office again. What I want to know is...DOES KAIEN EVER SLEEP? It's fucking 3:30 in the morning for god's sake!<p>

"I am very well sure that you two know the rules of being here, as I am sure I have warned you about the very important rules; curfew, and stay in your dormitories! And yet you two are running amok campus? You didn't even start your first day yet, and you are already aiming to be expelled!" I don't give a shit.

"...somebody needs to get laid." Aiko muttered under her breath. "Hiroshi! That is unacceptable! Please refrain from your comments!" he shouted at Aiko. I'm gonna kick his ass one day. "Let's discuss about your night." Kaname suggested. He left himself wide open. I had to.

"Oh, my night was fantastic. Yours?" I smiled cheerfully. Neh heh heh. Kaname and Kaien gave off a **very** annoyed aura and face. I love doing that to people. "What drove you two to cause such a ruckus?" Kaien asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you see, Kagura and I have a very short attention span. Also, we get bored easily, and this is our way of killing time." Aiko explained with a straight face. Kaien gave a sigh, and shook his head. "Okay. We'll deal with this another time. Kaname, can you hand Miss Miyazaki off to Yuuki for me please?" Kaname nodded and lead me out of the room.

As soon as we were out of the room, I said, "If you try anything...I'm kicking you in the nads again." He flinched, it looked like he was about to cover them but stopped himself.

* * *

><p>"We are going to tell Hiroshi what she really is, Aiko." I stopped and my eyes widened. "Wh...what was that?"<p>

"We are going to tell Hiroshi that she is a vampire hunter."

"Why? Why would you do that?" My palms started to sweat and for some reason I felt...scared. What if she knew why I became friends with her at first?

"She deserves to know the truth."

"You just want to use her as one of your pawns...Kuran."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miyazaki."

"Of course you don't. I may not act like it...but I am just as smart as you. Watch your back."

"Aren't we purebloods..._always_ watching our backs?"

"Hang yourself you bloody codger."

"That isn't the appropriate language for a lady of your status to use."

"Bollocks! I can use whatever language I want!"

* * *

><p>I glared at Yuuki from across the room. She had dared to touch my bags...I tore her blankets apart. Yuuki glared back at me and said, "I was just trying to help."<p>

"I don't like it when I come into my supposed room and see my roommate folding my underwear."

"I stand by what I said. I was just trying to help."

"You're a closet pervert."

"I was just trying to help."

"I'm going to bed. If I wake up to you by my bed...expect pain."

I laid down on my bed and fell into a blissful sleep. Yuuki had made the mistake of waking me up...She had a chair thrown at her. It make me pleasure smile just thinking about it. Notice...I said that in a russian accent.

* * *

><p><strong>It's done! hahahahahahaha!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"I hate school."

"What? But you just got here!"

"I hate you."

"I didn't even do anything."

"Oh, shut up, Bella."

"I'm Yuuki. Say it with me: Yuu-ki. Yuu. Ki."

"I'm going to sleep. Why would you wake me up so early?"

"It's the prefect's duty to take care of the students."

"It's my duty to kick your ass if you keep using that prefect shtick on me."

* * *

><p>I tapped my foot underneath the desk. Aiko wasn't here yet. Tsubasa-niichan was older, so he wasn't here. Yuuki had insisted on staying by me, no matter how mean I was. This was all so boring! I pulled out my phone, that bitch was skipping.<p>

I texted her;

**Oi, what is this madness of us skipping today?**

I waited for her to finally text me back. It was taking foreveeeeeer. She was probably sleeping still. I knew better, but I really didn't care at the moment.

**We decided this yesterday, remember? Well. Now that we're up, we're going to go set Yuuki's room on fire. Oh wait. It's yours too. Oh wellll~**

**-Aiko**

My eyes widened. That. God. Damn. Bitch. MY BOOKS WERE IN THERE! I'm gonna-...meh, she knows me well enough. I'm gonna snitch!

* * *

><p>Zero was no help. So, telling Yuuki worked, like, waaaaaay better. She freaked out and ran for it. There, now my books were safe. Wait...oh great, the whole class decided to follow. No.<p>

"Uh, Mister, aren't we supposed to be in class?"

"Well, as you said, we need to stop them from setting your room on fire."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah. I really didn't want to do that. yeah, bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

I looked up at the Nightclass dorm. There was smoke coming off of it. Shit, I was too late. Then again, this could work out well. The students would swarm around the place like no business.

"The fuck?" I heard Teru say.

I looked through the crowd for Aiko and Teru. Yup, right there. It was pretty easy to spot them. Teru smiled and said, "Hey, Kagura!"

"Sup', Teru."

"We set fire to the dorm. You little snitch. Aiko, lookit."

Aiko was facing away from us, looking around for something.

"Aiko!" Teru called to her.

"Just wait!" she said.

"Aikoo~" Teru singsonged.

"Oh my fucking god, shut the fuck up , calm yo tits, and just. fucking. wait!"

I rolled my eyes, she was so dense sometimes. I shouted, "Oi!"

"I was _trying_ to tell you." Teru said in a matter-of-factly voice. I smirked. Aiko just hit Teru in the back of the head.

"Ow!" she whined.

"What is with everybody here?" I smirked at Aiko's silly question. Well, might as well tell her.

"Ushi shishi, I might have sent Yuuki to the dorm, telling her that you two were setting our room on fire, and the rest of the class just sort of...followed. But I got my revenge already, so I have no need to say anything about this one." I made sure to give her my evilest smile.

"Yes, but why are they _here_?" She face-palmed.

I frowned, "Well, you see, I haven't a clue. BUT, Kaname thinks I did it. And I told him I didn't know what he was talking about. And everybody thinks I did it! Curse you Aiko and your damned ways!"

I pouted, they really should just see more of Teru and Aiko. _They_ did some crazy shit.

"Miyazaki-san, is this your doing?" Zero asked in a supposed-to-be-scary voice. I growled at his stupid accusation.

"WHY DOES EVERYBODY THINK IT WAS MY DOING? I WAS IN CLASS ALL DAY! YOU SAW ME!" I shouted, throwing my arms in the air for emphasis.

"Ah. I suppose so." Zero said, thinking about it. The audience around us nodded and gave little murmurs to each other. Well, _now_ they get it. Took them long enough. Seriously, some people.

"Did you do this then, Hiroshi?" I smirked when he finally got it right.

"What? No 'san'? I feel kind of sad now." Aiko pouted. Zero gave Aiko a death glare, she fidgeted, slightly nervous.

"WHAT. I WASN'T IN CLASS ALL DAY! YOU SAW ME!" She shouted. People started nodding before realizing that she was lying. I gave them my "Implied Facepalm" look. It was just sad that they fell for that.

"But seriously dude. I didn't do it. I was sleeping all day because of a very eventful night. I can't help it that this pathetic excuse of a nerd could get up early as hell and even stay up late." Aiko said, jabbing her thumb at me. I stuck my tongue out at her. She needed to get over it.

Zero sighed, wow he did that a lot lately.

"Hiroshi, please, come with me." he said, turning away and walking towards the headmaster's. Okaaaay? Weirdo.

"But I didn't do it! Why would you...think that?" Aiko said, tearing up and falling to her knees. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. I rolled my eyes, like anyone was going to believe that.

"Did Zero make that girl cry?"

"What happened?"

"Kiryuu is a jerk!"

"What did he do to her?"

"Is she okay?"

I stand corrected.

"Hiroshi, please, don't...don't cry. I'm, er, sorry! Please, just..don't cry." Zero said, attempting to soothe Aiko. Aww, that was kinda cute. Yet...so OOC. Zero they weirdo...it rhymes. I'm a poet and didn't know it. I smirked at the stupidity.

"Aiko? Are you okay?" Yuuki's voice broke through my fun, ew. Where did she come from anyway? She better back off right now!

"Yuuki, go away. She's fine, now fuck off." I threatened, stepping forward to protect my friend. She dared to ignore me!? The all mighty Kagura?! The queen of fire and awesomeness?! HOW DARE SHE!

"Zero! What did you do to her?" Yuuki glared at Zero. Oh god.

"Kiryuu accused her of something she didn't do! He must want to get this poor new girl expelled! Maybe she found some dirt on him or something and he wanted to get rid of her! Typical!" I saw Aiko shaking with anger. She was going to snap.

"He's a dick!" Aiko froze. Ooh, they were gonna get it now.

"OKAY ALL YOU SON OF A BITCHES, FUCK OFF MY SHIT, GO AWAY, OR I SWEAR, I WILL BEAT YOUR LITTLE GIRLY ASSES TO A PULP." She threatened, putting a fist in the air. I smirked when all of the little snobby punks ran back to their class.

"Wow. You are even more fucking amazing than you used to be!" Teru said, throwing Aiko into a hug.

"What do you mean 'than you used to be'? DFUK IS DIS SHIT?" Aiko asked.

"Um. Ehehehe." Teru giggled nervously.

"She means, you are a boring stick in the mud back in America. But being here," I winked at Aiko, meaning in Vampire Knight, "you have gotten more outgoing and badass."

She nodded in understanding.

"Um. Zero. Can we take a walk?" Aiko asked, giving him a glance. I suddenly remembered that he was there. As was a very confused Yuuki, and an arrogant Kaname the weird prissy boy with a pole up his ass. Wait...when did he get there?

Zero nodded and I watched as he and Aiko walked away. I watched Zero walk away with her. I was not going to trust him with Aiko. So, I grabbed Teru and followed them.

I rolled into the bushes, humming the Mission Impossible theme. Teru smacked me in the back of the head.

"Zero. I'm sorry I did that earlier. It's just, since I was little, I've always been accused and given the blame for everything. I guess a girl can only take so much. Since I was kicked out of my home, this was the first time I've been accused of something I haven't done in a while, and it...it..I just. I'm sorry." Aiko apologized, tearing up.

I stared at her, this was getting personal. Everyone is weird today! She was probably lying. As per usual.

Aiko wiped away the few tears that had fallen with her sleeve, and gave Zero a little smile. I growled and had to hold back Teru. As she was about to attack the silver haired vampire.

"It's okay. You don't need to say anything. I'm the one that is sorry. You know, within only a day, you've really grown on me." He chuckled, ruffling Aiko's hair. My eyes widened. Whoa. That made me blush. Talk about chick flick material.

I didn't even know Aiko could turn that many shades of red.

"EH?" She said. Smooth, Aiko, smooth. -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yup, that happened. I own nothing.<strong>


End file.
